


No es una elección

by SyrusZuviel



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyrusZuviel/pseuds/SyrusZuviel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enamorarse no es una elección. Enamorarse es más que eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No es una elección

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está basado en una imagen que me envío mi amiga Conny. No representa exactamente la imagen, pero me inspiró. ¡Muchas gracias Conny! Este fic es para ti.

El agua del río segaba contra la luz de madrugada. Una mañana cálida de verano, de días largos y noches cortas en donde todo parecía más positivo ante los ojos de Yunho. Él, sentado sobre el césped que cubría la pendiente previa al río, movía inquietantemente sus dedos, siguiendo los diseños de su mochila, mientras agudizaba su oído para escuchar los pasos de Jaejoong entre el ruido de la ciudad tras su espalda.

Jaejoong apareció antes de que pudiera lograrlo, balanceándose en la pendiente hasta arrojarse junto a él. En ambas manos llevaba una caja de jugo de manzana, y una llegó a parar hasta su regazo.

\- No había otro. – dijo, cuando notó la desilusión en la cara de Yunho.

Jaejoong suspiró. Pensativo, melancólico, sin tener la menor intensión de beberse lo que había traído. Yunho ya sabía lo que diría. “ _Se acabó_ ”, si era demasiado grave, “ _Mi corazón duele_ ”, si se había levantado más dramático que de costumbre. En cambio, Jaejoong había llegado hoy decidido a tomarlo por sorpresa.

\- Me gustaría ser como tú.

Yunho tragó con dificultad su primer sorbo. Giró el rostro hacia el otro con expresión inquisitiva.

\- ¿Como yo?

Jaejoong sonrió, leve y tristemente, bajando la cabeza.

_Oh._

\- No es agradable.

\- Lo sería si lo fuéramos al mismo tiempo.

Yunho hizo una mueca que intentó pasar como sonrisa. Así que era ella la que había terminado con él.

\- Sería más fácil. – siguió Jaejoong – Sería perfecto. Tú y yo… deberíamos estar destinados.

\- Lo estamos.

Jaejoong exhaló aire de golpe.

\- Cierto. Pero…

-Jaejoongie… - interrumpió Yunho – La vas a encontrar. Inténtalo de nuevo, y de nuevo, y otra vez más. Cuando la encuentres, verás que vale la pena haber elegido adecuadamente a la indicada.

Acarició su mejilla suavemente, haciéndolo sonreír. Jaejoong quería amarlo. Sería tan perfecto.

\- ¿Y tú? – preguntó de pronto - ¿Cuándo encontrarás a tu hombre indicado?

Yunho sonrió, pero esta vez era una sonrisa sincera, de mejillas, dientes, ojos y corazón. Cuando Jaejoong notó que se inclinaba hacia él, su corazón se convirtió en un caballo de carreras. Cerró los ojos, esperando, hasta que sintió la frente de Yunho en contacto con la suya.

\- Ya lo encontré.

Jaejoong quería amarlo. De verdad quería.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo elegirte a ti?

\- No… – dijo Yunho, en algo que parecía un susurro del aire – No es una elección, Jiji. Es más que eso.

Y se quedaron así, respirando un poco del otro, hasta que bruscamente Yunho se levantó, con su mochila en el hombro y la caja de jugo del mismo lado.

\- Vamos, tenemos clase. Nuevo día, nueva vida, nueva conquista.

Hizo ese estúpido gento con los dedos que le indicaba que era una broma. Le causaba gracia todas las veces.

Lo vio alejarse,  mientras divagaba (como siempre) sobre lo que sentía, sobre lo que quería.  Quería a Yunho, quería estar con él, quería ser su mejor amigo para siempre. O tal vez no, tal vez no quería lo que ya tenía. Tal vez quería más que eso.


End file.
